Memory
by daughterofevil158
Summary: As Alice sits on the roof of the farmhouse, she thinks about how she ended up like this. K for mentions of fighting and injuries.


_**Yo! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of school work, and I went to a con last week, and writer's block can be such an annoying little-**_

_**(Raph) We get it! This thing's K+ anyway.**_

_**(Mikey) Wait. You went to a convention? Without us?!**_

_**Sorry, Mikey, but it was for the Walking Dead. But hey, I got these neat posters from some of my favorite shows, and I got a knife!**_

_**(Donnie) Who in their right mind would let you buy a knife?!**_

_**My mother.**_

_**(Donnie) …Just shut up and do the fic.**_

_**M'kay. Now, I've decided to do a fic at the start of every season that shows what's happened during the previous season to everyone's favorite OC-**_

_**(?) What up?!**_

_**Alice! How'd you-**_

_**(Alice) I'm your fan character, remember? Besides, I kept one of those portal-thingy's the Kraang used and found this place. It's not like I'm gonna be here for every single one of these, yeah?**_

_**(Donnie) Oh no. There's two of them!**_

_**(Alice) That's what-**_

_**No! We are getting on with this fic!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but Alice and Psycho.

**WARNING: **This story is mostly flashbacks. Some will be made up, and some will be self-inserts from the finale of Season Two.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Staring at the night sky, I felt strangely…

Empty.

I was laying on the roof of April's old farm house, trying my best not to move to much for fear of injuring my ribs further. Stupid Shredder…stupid Kraang! Stupid Irma, stupid invasion, stupid-

"Argghh!"

I let out an enraged yell, along with some colorful words. Why did this have to happen? I can't believe it. I just can't believe this all started because Irma was a stupid Kraang android and April accidentally gave away the lair's location to the Kraang!

_I was sitting on the couch, working on my school project for science on the laptop my awesome family had gotten me for Christmas-seriously, who can say that their family of mutants and a vigilante got them a laptop _

_as a joint-gift for Christmas? Not many-when April suddenly barged in, dragging Irma with her. I blinked, before sighing and going back to my work. Surely, if April brought her here, then it must've been for a good reason. I smiled as I saw the loading bar on my screen. I was extremely thankful that Egg-head had thought me what he knew about computers and what I had wanted to work on, despite our odd relationship. 68...75..._

"_Turtles?! T-t-t-" I quickly raised my head and watched in shock as Irma, geeky-gothic Irma, turned into a robot?!_

I sat up and hissed as my ribs protested, reminding me yet again of my failure. I mean, come on! I potentially have the power to blow people's heads up, cause earthquakes, even shift the moon's rotation around the Earth if I harnesses them enough! And yet, I couldn't even beat the Shredder because I lost control due to the rage he caused me.

_It was all a blur. We got separated from Leo. Master Splinter was nowhere to be found. Donnie had told us to grab one thing of importance. So naturally, I telekinetically placed all my important items(which included my MP3 and my manga and anime) into my bag. I ran into the kitchen to find Mikey trying to pull Ice-cream Kitty out of her home. With a sigh, I quickly helped him take her out and place her into the small cooler on the counter. Psycho floated off the ground up to follow me. We were about to leave when I saw that, amazingly, my laptop had survived the chaos. I grabbed it and placed it into a secret compartment in my bag before flying to catch up with the others._

Unfortunately, I had gotten separated from the others somehow. And then…

"_Hmmph. We meet again, Alice."_

_I shuddered at the cold tone that came from behind me. Turning slowing, I felt the flare of anger that came every time that I saw that stupid helmet._

"_Shredder," I spoke as calmly as I could, feeling the rage boiling within me._

_I saw his mutant servants get into a battle stance, but he held up a gauntlet-covered hand to stop them. "She does not need multiple opponents to be taken down."_

_I felt my eye twitch. Is he calling me _weak_?!_

_Slowly levitating my bag to a safe distance, I grabbed my weapon-shaped friend and waited. On a silent signal, we lunged at each other. Blocking, striking, blocking, him moving like the ninja he was and me mixing the moves I learned from Splinter, Casey, and my stay in Dimension X. Finally, we stopped. I was covered in minor scratches and panting heavily; he was luckier since he was covered in armor, but even he seemed at least slightly exhausted. I smirked at the small accomplishment, but it fell when he spoke._

"_While you fight like a brawler, I must admit you have skills, _girl_. In fact, if you had been trained at a younger age, you might almost be as good as Leonardo was."_

_I was about to brush off his compliment when his words actually reached me. "Wait. 'As Leonardo _was_?!'"_

_He chuckled sinisterly. "Yes. I ran into him earlier. He was quite skilled, but he was destined to fall, just like anyone who goes against me."_

_I froze, that one word echoing throughout my head. "_Was_." Did that mean-was Leo actually-_

_I could feel it. What this man-no, this _thing_-made the threads that held what little sanity and calmness I had around him…_

**Snap.**

_Shredder had teamed up with the Kraang, indirectly spilled all that mutagen around the city(he was the one who had asked the Kraang to deliver it to him, after all), kidnapped Karai, lied to her all her life, mutated her, blamed _us_ for it, tried to kill my family more times than I can count-_

_And this time, he succeeded._

_This time, I didn't fight the rage. I welcomed it. I wanted to __**k**_**ill**_**m**_**aim**_**d**_**estory**_**b**_**reak **_him. He made me so __**e**_**nraged**_**f**_**urious**_**d**_**espair-filled**_**n**_**otmyself**_-_

_With an animalistic roar, I lunged at him._

Of course, now that I knew that Leo was okay, I was angry at myslef for getting mad. If I hadn't, hen maybe I wouldn't be injured. Then again, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met up with Karai and my frieds again.

"_Uggh. What hit me?" I gronaded as I sat up, only to meet a snake-like form. "Karai?!"_

_Almost instantly, she hissed. Why? Weren't we friends? I frowned,b efore terying again. "…Miwa?"_

_That name, she had a more positive response to. She looked around, before her body began to shift. To my shock, she achieved the form she had previously, except there were scales placed randomly onn her body, and her pupils wete slitted like a snakes. "Aliccce?"_

_I gulped before trying to talk to her again. "M-Miwa? What happened? Did yo happen to see Splinter, or the turtles, or-" I gronaed as pain exploedeed in my ribs. Grabingf them, I realized that there were bandahges wrapped tightly around them._

_I was once again shocked when a second, but familiar, voice spoke. "You're really lucky, girly. If it weren't for us, you migt not be here now. Your ribs were this close to piercing your lung."_

_I carefully turned to see a giant sea-green turtle holding the human equivalent of a thumb and pointer finger closely together. The fact that he was a turtle narrowed the suspect list down by a lot, but the black mask, the S on his belt, and the mace he carried in the other hand made it obvious._

"_Slash!"_

"_Don't wear out the name too much, girly." I frowned at the annoying nickname he had called me since we had first mety after his mutation. Seriously, he called me that even when he had tried to kill us! "To answer your questions, te tin can managed o land some good hits on you. Would've killed you if I hadn't intervened. I met up with this chick while escaping, and since she seemed so protective of you, I just let her tag along. I'm not sure what happened to the rat-"_

"_Father is alive. I've been checking on him while you were healing," the black-haired mutant interrupted. Smiling thankfully at her, I turned back to Raph's old pet._

"_I saw the guys escape in April's fathetr's van."_

"_They-they managed to get out?" I asked, hoping desperately for a positive answer._

_He nodded. "Yeah, but Leo looked pretty banged up, and April's dad-he got mutated by Kraang Prime."_

_I sighed. Hopefully, Don would patch up Leo. "What about the things I had with me?"_

_He pointed to a corner where my back and Psycho laid. Struggling, I psychically brought them closer. Digging in it, brought out the black-and-pink striped laptop and opened it._

"_Girly? This isn't really the time-"_

"_Shh!" I managed, opening what I had been working on. Thankfully, it hadn't turned off, and the program was still loading. 98...99..._

"Hello, Master!"

_I smiled and began typing my instructions, ignoring the two mutants looking at me like I had lost my mind._

I was brought out of memory lane when I heard footsteps, made loud on purpose, approach me. I glanced back to see Mikey, still covered in a little slime from the Mother incident, standing there. Surprisingly, he said nothing and simply sat down next to me, handing me my laptop. I smiled in appreciation and opened it, waiting for my program to load.

The one thing I liked most about my orange-masked brother was that he knew when it was appropriate to be loud or quiet. He just didn't react to that often. "Hey, Mikey?"

"Hmm?"

The wind was blowing in our direction, and I enjoyed the cool breeze that almost blew my stress away. "D-do you think that we can fix the city-that we can fix our family?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

I blinked. That was oddly out-of-character. "Mikey?"

I could see him shaking slightly, but he still held that smile. "it's just that-we may not ever return to the road we were on before the invasion. Heck, we might never even find it. But, even if we're lost, all that matters is that we're _looking_ for it. That's what makes it worth everything we've lost." He snickered softly. "Besides, our family is already pretty weird."

I blinked for a minute before narrowing my eyes accusingly. "Have you been watching me watch YouTube videos of people playing Dangan Ronpa?"

He gave a sly smirk, slowly shifting back to jolly old Mikey. "Maybe. It's not my fault that you don't make sure that no one's watching you."

"Well, I wear headphones, so I didn't think that anyone would need to watch me! And besides, that isn't even close to what Makoto actually said to Junko!"

"Well, I don't have the thing in front of me, but at least I tried!"

We playfully argued for a few minutes while I recalled how I got here.

_I carefully stretched while standing. Slash and Ka-Miwa had decided that I was well enough to walk, and I decided to go find the others. If I remembered correctly, April had told me about an old farmhouse she used to live in, and if anywhere, that was probably where they were. Slash decided to stay back and try to help the civilians, and Miwa would stay and watch over Splinter. I knew that Leatherhead would be fine, but I would try to find him before I left anyway. I smiled sadly as the three of us parted ways and began floating over the city, being cautious as to not agitate my ribs or be seen by the Kraang._

I had found Leatherhead, but he stayed back to help Slash, and after a week of flying with barely enough energy, I found this place. Apparently, while I was gone, they had encountered this plant mutant thing, and Raph nearly got killed by it. But, he made it with the help of Egg-head.

"_Ah, Master! It's good to see you again!"_

I grinned as Mikey jumped at the voice. "W-what's that?!"

"This, my dear brother, is an artificial intelligence created by me with the help of Don and a bit of Kraang tech. I made her as a school project, but I haven't thought up of any names yet."

"…You really are obsessed with Dangan Ronpa, aren't you?"

"Obsessed, and proud of it."

"Wait, you said you didn't have a name for her?"

I shrugged, and Mikey smiled. "how about Kitten? Since she basically looks like a human Ice-cream Kitty."

It was true. I had managed to make it so that she had the mixed colors of Ice-cream Kitty, in both her dress and hair.**(1)**

"Kitten? Really?"

"Or maybe Hope? Or Kibo?"

"…And you say I'm obsessed with the game. Kitten it is, then."

"_Master? You-you're actually naming me? That makes me so happy!" _She twirled on the screen for a few seconds before stopping. _"Oh! That's right! I managed to hack into New York's network to spread your message, Master!"_

"Message?" Mikey turned towards me.

I grinned. "Yeah. I decided that we shouldn't be the only ones fighting back. So I had a message broadcasted across New York. I basically told them to fight back no matter what. After all, they're invading _our _planet. I also added that they should show those Kraang what happens when they mess with New Yorkers!"

"Hey guys." The two of us turned to see Don followed by the rest of our family.

"Yo."

They all sat beside us. I watched the stars in the sky, wishing that, even though the odds were against us, that we would win in the end. I sighed as another memory came to me, this one shorter than the rest.

_I was on my way out of the city when I passed a mansion. Staring in shock, I was about to go towards it when Kraang Prime came seemingly out of nowhere and sprayed it with the perfected mutagen. I froze as I heard two faintly familiar voices scream as the mutagen warped their bodies. Part of me wanted to leave, and part of me wanted to help, but I just stayed there, watching._

_When Kraang Prime left, I came closer, staring in shock at the couple in front of me. Their ripped clothes suggested their wealth, but they acted anything but well-mannered as they struggled to reach me as they shrieked._

_I hardened myself even though I wanted to break down, and I quickly flew away, leaving behind the sight of my mutated parents behind._

I couldn't believe it. Even though they deserved it, I still wanted to help. The guys really changed me other the years. Instead of my original plan of removing their filthy presence from the world, I wanted to help them. Be the better person.

And may I be struck by lightning if I didn't at least try.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

**1-**The AI basically looks like AquariaSC's(on DeviantArt) version of human Ice-cream Kitty without the tail and with human ears.(If you're reading this, I really like your artwork!)

_**Wow, this was longer than I thought it'd be. Well, with that…I'm going to eat dinner and sleep. Bye! See you next time I update!**_

_**(Turtles+Alice) You better update!**_


End file.
